


Who are you ?

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Hella, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Papyrus wakes up in his house but..it’s not his house. He soon finds his brother is still apart of the Royal Scientists and never was a sentry in Snowdin. He finds he is still in the Royal Guard. But finding out his brother can use magic, properly and skilled, well. This doesn’t settle well.





	Who are you ?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I’ve been dead for a long time but so much has happened and I got caught up in it. This idea popped into my head and I figured to write it out. Its not that great but I had fun writing it anyways.

A loud knocking came from Papyrus’s door waking him up. Who the hell was knocking on his door at..what time? He rolled over to see his alarm clock and was surprised to see it at 07:30. He usually never slept in past 6:00. Why had he slept in so late?

“Hey Paps! You need to wake up or you’ll be late for work. I know you don’t like it but I might have to take you there via shortcut. Unless you want to ride the boat to Hotland.” Sans called through the door so Papyrus could hear him. Papyrus could hear him walking away and down the stairs.

He was confused beyond belief. Why was Sans calling _him_ by his name and not his _title_? Usually he would get angry but he was too confused to get mad. Instead he got out of bed and went to his closet to put on his battle armor. Once he was dressed he looked around his room. Nothing was different. His closest still had all the same clothes. His bed, dresser, nightstand, desk, they were all in the same place. Then why was Sans acting..strange?

Once he collected his thoughts he left his room and walked downstairs. Sans was in the kitchen pouring coffee into a thermos. He looked up when he heard Papyrus in the living room and smiled.

“Hey. Its about time you woke up. Undyne called me three times wondering where you were. I told her you got sick but you were going to show up anyways.” He twisted the cap on his thermos and faced him. “She was okay with that and said as long as you get there by 08:00 you were good.”

Papyrus scanned his brother up and down even more confused than before, if that was even possible. Sans was wearing black pants and a maroon sweater with a lab coat over it. He had his lanyard on with his ID attached and some other card hidden underneath it. He was wearing his round dark red glasses that were held up to his face by magic.

“Are you alright? You look out of it.” Sans frowned worriedly and walked up to him. “You’re pale. Do you need to me call Undyne? You actually look kinda sick.”

“What the hell?” Papyrus managed to get out. He had too many questions to try to get a full sentence out.

“What?” Sans frowned.

“What..I don't..” Papyrus was speechless, something he never was. He didn’t understand what was going on. Was this some kind of trick? Some kind of..prank?

“You don’t…” Sans looked at him curiously now though still felt wildly concerned.

“I don’t understand.” He shook his head. “Y-you’re a sentry. In Snowdin. What is this?” He gestured to all of what Sans was wearing.

“Papyrus,” Sans began but was cut off.

“Don’t call me that!” Papyrus growled.

“I’ve never been a sentry before. I’m a part of the Royal Scientists.” Sans took a step back. “You’re the right hand of the Royal Guard, Undyne?”

Papyrus frowned deeply. “This is some kind of joke, right? Some kind of prank?” Papyrus took a step forward as Sans walked backwards. Soon he had Sans up against the wall.

“What. Did I. Tell you?” Papyrus put his hands on both sides of the wall preventing Sans from escaping.

“I don’t understand. What are you doing?” Sans stood up straight feeling angry. Papyrus never acted like this. Sure he had his bad days and lashed out but he always apologized later on.

“ _You_ don’t understand?”

“No! I do not! I don’t understand why you’re acting so strangely so early in the morning!” Sans teleported away from Papyrus and at the door.

Without thinking Papyrus summoned a line of sharpened bones and threw them towards Sans. He didn’t know Sans could teleport. As far as he knew his magic was weak.

Sans summoned his own row of bones but raised them from the floor and successfully deflected all of his attack’s.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Sans yelled at he deflected another round of bones. He teleported to the top of the stairs.

“ _You_ aren’t my brother.” Papyrus growled.

As Papyrus threw multiple bones at him, all of them aiming for his chest or head, while Sans dodged all of them. Before Papyrus could line up more Sans reaches out and suddenly turned his soul Blue. Papyrus froze and stared at him shocked. Sans raised his arm pulling Papyrus’s body up to the ceiling before slamming him down into the floor. He thanked the stars their floor was thick carpet and not wood. He heard his brother groan loudly and tried to stand up. Sans lifted him back up and pushed him into the wall, high above the couch.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing. I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Sans said sharply. He walked down the stairs while still keeping a tight hold on the others soul. He dragged him lower down as Sans stood in front of the couch but made sure Papyrus’s body was still shoved against the wall. “But I will not stand for this.”

Sans let his soul free and watched calmly as Papyrus fell onto the couch.

Sans leaned over him and stared into his eyes. “Call me when you can get your shit together.”

And with that Sans teleported our of the house leaving Papyrus with a health of 2/680.


End file.
